


Things change

by EliseW



Category: The Tunnel (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Spoilers for Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:51:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseW/pseuds/EliseW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, they really, really needed to talk about this over-sharing-thing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things change

**Author's Note:**

> In a scene in season 1 when Élise gets bothered by the press when she enters the police station one of the journalists calls “Are you free tonight, Capitaine?”.  
> I was wondering what the story behind that might be plus that I just love Karl’s facial expression, when Élise once more provides him with more information about her sex life than he feels comfortable with.  
> So this little scene popped in my head…  
> The background scenario for Élise’s and Eryka's situation at this point is outlined in my stories “Waiting” and “The New Bookshelf”, so maybe you should read one of those first.
> 
> As always I appreciate any advice concerning the French sentences!

“Why did your investigation not bring up any more results than that by now?”

“Maybe because we’re wasting too much time and resources on press conferences to answer questions like that one!” Élise snapped back and started to get up.

“Well, what my colleague is trying to say, is that we deeply appreciate your interest and cooperation!” Karl hurriedly said into his microphone addressing the gathered press of all of Southern England and Northern France. “And that we will go back to work now, so that we can present further results to you within the next couple of days! Thank you!”

He hastily followed Élise, as she elbowed her way through the journalists that tried to get a last statement from her.

As good as Élise had gotten in her position by now, handling public appearances like these were still not her strong suit. At least not when she started to get annoyed.

Karl caught up with her shortly before she disappeared into the corridor that lead them back into the police station.

“Commandant Wassermann? Commandant?” One journalist didn't give up and even followed them here. “Élise…?”

Élise stopped and looked at him. He stopped as well. “Tu te rappelles de moi?” (“Do you remember me?”)

“Oui…” (“Yes…”) Wherever she remembered him from, she obviously seemed pretty unmoved to see him again.

The guy threw a hesitant glance at Karl, who already held the door handle in his hand, waiting for Élise to follow him. For a moment Karl considered, if he should do him the favour of telling him, that he didn't really understand much of what they said anyway. But the guy didn't really seem too concerned about their privacy after all as he looked back from Karl to Élise after just a second. “Je me demandais si tu veux qu’on se rencontre encore?” (“I was wondering if you want to meet again?”)

Élise eyed him appraisingly. “Ta petite amie a planqué toi?” (“Did your girlfriend dump you?”)

“Ouais… Alors... Qu’est ce que tu pense…?” (“Yeah… So... What do you think...?”)

She looked at him again for a few seconds. “Non...” (“No…”) She shook her head. “Mais merci pour l’offre,” (“But thanks for the offer,”) she added very politely and turned around to follow Karl.

He held the door for her and they disappeared into the police station.

“What was that about?” Karl asked.

“We had sex a couple of times a few years ago,” Élise said matter of factly while she continued to walk on towards their department.

“Ok…” Karl pressed the button to call the lift. Élise had definitely gotten better at using courtesies in the appropriate context, at getting jokes and even at being funny herself occasionally. But one day they definitely needed to have a talk about her tendency to overshare on her sex life.

The lift arrived and they got in. “He got a girlfriend then…” Élise said, when the doors closed.

“And now you have one!” Karl said and smiled at her.

“Well, he was pretty clear back then that he would have liked to continue things anyway, when his girl was out of town. But he was scared that she would find out…  
I don't really feel that I want to. Eryka is pretty much always out of town, but I really rather masturbate and think of her, than to find someone else for that time.”

The doors of the lift opened and Élise walked out. She turned around to Karl who still stood rooted to his spot. “You’re coming?” she asked.

Karl followed her reluctantly. Yes, they really, really needed to talk about this over-sharing-thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know, what you think!


End file.
